


Mr. Weasley, Sir

by dewdropsphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Harry, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Protective George Weasley, Quidditch, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Teen Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Top George Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdropsphoenix/pseuds/dewdropsphoenix
Summary: WARNING: 18+ AUDIENCE ONLY! SEXUAL CONTENT!In her sixth year at Hogwarts, Sarai Johnson has everything she could ever dream of. Amazing friends, amazing grades, and an amazing boyfriend. Or at least that's what she thought. She always thought Harry would be her forever, but when certain feelings for a certain 6'3 man begin stirring up in her mind, she realizes the relationship she has just might not be the one she desires.All my stories can also be found on the app, Inkitt! Same username: dewdropsphoenix
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 5





	1. An Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK INFO!
> 
> All my stories can also be found on the app, Inkitt! Same username: dewdropsphoenix
> 
> Hi everyone, I want to give context behind this story before you get started. PLEASE, if you are not comfortable with sexual context or topics of harassment/assault, do not read this. Do not report this, you have been warned ahead of time that some things can be sensitive or triggering to people in this story so proceed reading with caution. I'd say ages 16+ are good for this story, just please proceed knowing that there will be content that aren't appropriate for younger readers.
> 
> Info on this story so you aren't confused:
> 
> This story is going on as if Voldemort NEVER came back, assuming he died when he tried killing Harry as a baby and it rebounded. Voldemort is not much of a discussion in this story so a war will not be taking place. Also, the twins are going to be only a year older, rather than two. So while the story starts in sixth year, Fred and George are in their seventh rather than having dropped out/technically graduated. Cedric is alive, however his age is staying the same so he won't be seen until later on in the story. Cho and Harry never had a thing either because of this. Hopefully this makes it easier to understand the story as you read!
> 
> Credits:
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SARAI AND HER PARENTS! ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! 
> 
> ENJOY THE STORY!

It was a usual day at Hogwarts. Wake up, get ready, go to breakfast, morning announcements, go to classes, eat lunch, continue classes, eat dinner, afternoon announcements, relax, sleep, and repeat. Typically, relaxing consisted of doing homework, playing cards with all the boys, study, the girls playing with each others hair, avoiding pranks from Fred, George, and Lee, reading with Hermione, practicing spells, all the good stuff. However, it was this constant routine that made Sarai happy. Had she been anywhere else, with anyone else, life would be a bore. She loved everything about her life right now. She was dating none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived, she's friends with the funniest and sweetest people, and she goes to the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. Life couldn't be better.

Sarai stepped out of the classroom, making her way to the common room. She had an open period at the end of the day which normally consisted of her sneaking to the astronomy tower and drawing in a sketchbook that Harry had gotten her for Christmas just the year before. Today was more of a stressful day, Professor Snape was in a particularly worse mood than usual and took his anger out on Sarai after she'd accidentally broken her quill and needed one to borrow. He kept her after class, lectured her, and caused her to be late for Charms which Professor Flitwick wasn't too happy about either. It was as though the day was plotted against her and all she wanted was to relax alone at the tower.

She turned the corner to into another corridor, seeing a group of girls just ahead of her giggled and clapping in excitement. Sarai immediately noticed a ravenclaw girl she recognized and it seemed she noticed her as well. The asian female met her in the corridor halfway with a smile.

"Hey," Her voice faint.

"What's going on?" Sarai asked.

Cho looked back at the group of girls, "Rumor has it there's going to be a ball this year."

"A ball?"

"Yes!" A girl cut in, "A Christmas ball. Supposedly, Dumbledore wants to reward us for all of our hard work and decided a Christmas ball would be something we'd all enjoy."

Sarai smiled, "It would be nice. Have he no idea of Slughorn's party though?"

"Oh he must know, but only people invited are allowed to go and this ball is going to be an all-student-body event." She sighed in happiness to herself, "I think it's romantic."

Cho stood awkwardly, "I hope I can bring Cedric. I'm sure he'd love to see all of you again. I'm sure no outside dates are allowed, though."

"I'm sure he'd make an exception," Sarai encouraged. "And you, Hannah? Since it's all-so romantic for you, who is your dream date?"

Hannah shrunk down, lowering her head slightly and her face flushing. "Oh, nobody."

Sarai and Cho exchanged looks, "Not Neville Longbottom, perhaps?"

Her eyes widened and her head shot up, "Of course not! I mean- He's great, but.." She seemed at a loss of words, struggling to somehow cover up the crush everyone knew she had.

"It's okay. We get it," Cho giggled.

"Anyway, I guess we'll see if Dumbledore announces it today. I'll see you later," Sarai waved and continued past the group of squealing girls.

A Christmas ball? The last ball Hogwarts had was two years ago, the Yule ball. Sarai had gone with Harry and that sparked their relationship. She smiled thinking about it. Harry, in desperate need of a date, asked her as a friend. However, in the eye's of everyone else, they went as dates. Sarai had a crush on Harry since their second year. As far as Harry's feelings go, she had no idea when he began to fall for her. The Yule ball, however, was the start to their ongoing relationship.

Sarai tried to teach Harry how to dance so he wouldn't embarrass himself, but Harry naturally had two left feet. Ever since, whenever they're alone together, they dance and he's much since improved. The night of the Yule ball, Ron and Hermione got into an argument and he left early. Harry and Sarai made sure not to let it ruin her night and got her back into the dancing mood in no time. Eventually, Harry and Sarai snuck away from the crowd and ended up at the astronomy tower. It was the first time they ever had a deep conversation with each other, they were both vulnerable. Harry let out how he truly felt about not having a mom and dad. How terribly it hurt him to know that his only family member left was meant to be kept in hiding for the rest of his life. How he had no siblings to share with and play with growing up. He was completely honest, with no mask of happiness, he was Harry. 

This conversation lasted longer than they'd intended, talking until near sunrise. It was a moment they'd share forever. That entire week afterwards was filled with conversations by the tower, they even had their first kiss there, and it was the place Harry officially asked her to be his girlfriend. All thanks to the Yule ball.

Sarai walked into the common room, fortunately nobody was in there, it was peaceful. Sarai walked up the stairs slowly and walked into her dorm room and going to her chest in front of her bed. She opened it and looked for her sketchbook. There wasn't many things in her chest, mainly school books, notebooks, pencils and paints. She skimmed around for the steel blue sketchbook, unable to find it. She closed the chest, sighing and looking around.

"I could've sworn I left it here," She muttered to herself.

She tried to think of the last time she had it, staring at the door.

"I went to the astronomy tower.. Wednesday." She whispered, "Brought it with me. Harry met me after his class finished. We stopped for dinner, we went to his dorm so he could grab something.. Did I ever come here to drop it off?" She thought, focusing. "I don't think so."

Sarai stood up and walked out of her dorm. She continued down the stairs, walking to the boys dorm rooms on the opposite side. She walked towards Harry's dorm door and just as she was about to walk in, she heard someone inside. She furrowed her eyebrows, staying as quiet as possible. A faint moan was audible from were she was standing and her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. She looked down the stairs, wanting to run, feeling as though she was invading the persons privacy. Just as she was about to step down, the person moaned louder and she was sure the voice belonged to her boyfriend.

Waiting to hear them again, she pressed her ear to the door and placed her hand on the door knob. Another time and she was just it was Harry. She turned the knob, but it was locked. Suddenly, the noise stopped and she decided to knock on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and the boy stood in front of her, his round glasses almost falling off his nose. His face was completely flushed and he sighed in relief when he saw her.

"Hi.." She said softly.

"H-Hey," He whispered.

She peeked into the room, "I came to grab my sketchbook."

"Oh," He moved so she could walk in. He kept his hands low, trying to cover the obvious erection under his pants. 

Sarai walked to his bed, seeing her sketchbook on his nightstand. She looked at it then turned to him. "Need help there?"

His face turned pink as he locked the door again, "How'd you know?"

"You forgot to use a certain charm."

He shut his eyes in disappointment, "I did."

She shook her head, walking towards him. "Should you not be in class?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was, but then.." He motioned downwards, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly and pulling her body closer to his.

"Mm," She kissed him softly. "And what exactly caused this.. situation to occur?"

He smiled and kissed her, "Well." He began speaking between kisses. "My mind.. cluttered up.. with thoughts.. of this very beautiful girl.."

"Really?" She pulled away from him, flashing an unsure look. "Who might that be?"

He pulled her body against his, "The world may never know." He brought a hand behind her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Sarai brought them closer, pulling him in with her arms and letting her fingers run through the back of his hair. Harry let his hand travel up her thigh and her waist. His touch sent immediate shivers down her spine as she melted into him. It had been a while since things had gotten heated this way. Harry would always express to her that he was busy with Quidditch so their time together has been cut short recently.

Sarai pulled away, "You have to get back to class."

"So soon?" He pouted.

"As soon as I'm done, you're going back." She let both her hands travel down his torso. She got onto her knees slowly, looking up at him. He muttered, muffliato, under his breath, watching her intently. She unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down and revealing his boxers and his hard cock that was clearly visible underneath. She smiled, using her hand to stroke him over his boxers. His body slowly tensed up as he watched.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Never better," He smirked.

She used both hands to pull down his boxers, uncovering his erection. She wrapped her hand around him and with moved her hand back in forth in slow strokes. He bit his lip, staring down at her. He brought his hand to her chin, rubbing his thumb against her lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked.

Sarai brought her tongue to the tip of his penis, pre-cum already beginning to drip out. She flicked her tongue against him and smiled when his body switched a bit. She sucked on just the tip of his dick, using her hand to continue stroking what wasn't covered by her mouth. He groaned softly, causing goosebumps to form on her arms. After a few seconds, she took his cock in completely, causing him to moan out. She took in all of him and began to bob her head back and forth slowly.

"Fuck," Harry groaned out.

She continued at this pace then pulled away to catch her breath, replacing her mouth with her hand. She stroked him quickly, knowing it'd only be a matter of time before classes would end or a student would try walking in. She deepthroated him again, sucking hard and thrusting her head back and forth quicker this time. Harry placed his hand on her head gripping onto a handful of her hair.

He tossed his head back a bit, "Holy fuck, Sarai." He moaned out loudly.

She could feel him getting harder and harder as the seconds went by. She pulled away once again, stroking him with her hand even quicker, looking up at him. Harry brought his gaze back to her, making eye contact. His cheeks were rosy pink and he seemed to be getting hot. Sarai's heart beat quickened as she took his member in once again, knowing he'd cum soon. Her hand traveled up his stomach and she felt him grabbing her hair once again, moving her back and forth quickly. His breathing stiffened, sucking in breaths between his teeth.

"I'm gonna-" He moaned out, "Fuck. I'm gonna cum. Ah," He groaned loudly.

Sarai's mouth was soon filled with his warm semen, and she forced herself to swallow it in order to not make a mess. She gagged slightly, but eventually relaxed and catches her breath. Harry was breathing heavily his body slowly loosening. He looked down at Sarai, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up into a messy kiss. He placed one hand firmly on her hip and the other one on the side of her neck, keeping her firmly in place.

"We should go," She muttered against his lips.

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"Harry.."

He pulled away, seemingly annoyed. "Fine."

"You have to get back to class," She explained.

"Why can't we stay here? I can go next time."

"We can't stay here and risk getting caught."

"Nobody's going to come in here," He stated as he fixed his pants.

Sarai shook her head, "No. You need to go to class."

He sighed, "Can I at least go with you to the astronomy tower?"

"What if someone from your class sees you?"

He went to his chest and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay. Then yes, but only this once."

The walk to the astronomy tower was quiet. Sarai walked, trying to pretend there wasn't a boy walking beside her under a cloak. As much as she wanted to spend time with him, she thought that him being in class was the best idea. Recently, she'd been feeling as though their relationship was changing. Almost as though his love for her has lessened or was fading away with time. Even though she'd try not to think of it that way, it always crossed her mind that maybe the only reason he would beg to spend time with her was to only get out of going to classes. Whenever they were together, it was normally the same thing. Either the astronomy tower, which were slowly becoming his nap times or in his dorm whenever nobody's there.. to do exactly what she did not too long ago. Whenever they're in crowds or with Ron and Hermione, it's almost as though she's not even there. He claims to be busy with Quidditch or with class work most of the time, but she never actually knows where he is.

It crosses her mind often, whether or not she's been doing something wrong to cause this change and whether or not this relationship was going to last at all. Being around him made her think about it more, him not being around only made it more believable. It was hard to figure out.

They sat down and Harry laid down, using the cloak as a pillow. He was facing upward, looking at the ceiling far above them. Sarai decided to draw the Burrow. Every year, she, Hermione, and Harry spend Christmas break there. It was her second home, really. She tried to recall as many details as she could and drew them as they came to her mind. She glanced at Harry every now and then, but tried hard not to keep her attention on him for too long.

"You alright?" His voice broke the silence a few seconds later.

She stopped what she was doing to look at him, but he was still staring at the ceiling. "Yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I just feel like you're sad. Like you've got something on your mind that's bothering you." He sat up and turned to face her, "Actually, I've been thinking that for quite some time now. Is something wrong?"

Sarai shook her head, "What could possibly be wrong?"

"You tell me. You don't even want to hang out with me anymore. Have I done something?"

"Of course not," She looked down at her notebook. "Of course I want to spend time with you."

"So what's the matter?"

"I feel like you don't."

"What? I-"

"I know," She cut him off. "I know you're skipping class to be with me, but I feel like that's the only reason. To skip class, not actually be with me."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Harry," Sarai sighed. "Harry, I never know where you are. You always say Quidditch practice.. but sometimes I'll see Fred and George in the halls. I tell myself they're just taking a bathroom break, but I can't bring myself to believe that."

Harry's expression turned guilty.

"Or you'll say you're too busy with school work and need to be alone when all I want is your company. Just to be in the same room while you do your work because I miss you. And whenever we're around other people, it's as though you forget I exist. So tell me, am I wrong for feeling the way I do?"

He brought himself beside her, grabbing her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. I promise you, it's not like that at all. I love you and I do want to spend time with you, I do. This isn't an escape from class. I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

"I'm scared," She whispered and tightened her grip around his hand. "I feel like our relationship is dying. We're losing our spark."

"Hey.." He brought her hand to his lips, planting soft kisses on it. "Don't say that. I'll do better, okay?" He caressed her cheek softly.

They fell quiet again and as the minutes went by, her doubts only became stronger. She could read him, and his words only felt like empty promises. Time flew by and eventually, she closed the sketchbook and looked at him.

"You know what'll make it up to me?" She asked.

He looked at her quickly.

"Take me to the Christmas ball."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"The Christmas ball, supposedly Dumbledore is going to announce it at dinner-"

"Dinner!" Harry cut her off, "What time is it? We're gonna be late for dinner."

He stood up quickly and waved at her, rushingly. He walked quickly away from the tower as she stood. "Thanks," She whispered. Sarai ran after him, catching up to him as quickly as she possibly could, which wasn't easy. He finally began to slow down once the doors to the Great Hall were in sight. Fred and George were about to walk in, spotting them. A grimly smile grew on Fred's face as they reached them.

"Well, well, well.. the two lovebirds are just barely on time for dinner?" Fred started.

"It's not like that," Harry explained.

Fred scoffed. Sarai sighed and rolled her eyes, seeing George staring at her. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but he didn't seem as amused as Fred was with the situation.

"So you two just happen to be— nearly late, because you were, 'talking'?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Then why are you two out of breath and a little sweaty? I mean truly, I don't object to whatever was going on, but I'd be more careful of the time." Fred winked.

Harry groaned, "It's really not like that."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You're lucky we're here to make it seem less suspicious."

Harry and Fred stood in front as George moved to stand beside Sarai. She stayed quiet as they opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"You know you should me more careful," The ginger boy beside her stated softly.

Sarai looked up at him, "What?"

"I mean, like Freddie said, keeping track of the time. Or maybe even waiting until after."

"We didn't do anything, we just talked."

"Yes, bodies can do a lot of talking, Johnson."

She glared at him, "Seriously? We were at the astronomy tower, talking. And even if we were doing anything else, it's not any of your business anyway." She snapped at him and rushed to sit beside Hermione.

"Where were you?" The brunette girl asked.

"Drawing," She lifted the sketchbook in her hand. "Lost track of time and couldn't even bring it back to the dorm."

Hermione smiled, "I guess you can get lost when you're that talented."

Sarai nudged her, "Don't flatter me."

Ron, was clearly hungry and said no words until the food finally appeared before us. He so-desperately wanted to eat before saying a word. Things were just as they always were, Harry speaking to everyone, but Sarai. Soon, Dumbledore began to speak.

"As some may have already heard, I have a special announcement to make." The long, white bearded man began. "I know this year, for some students, is harder than most. So it is with great pleasure, that I and your fellow professors have decided, that in three weeks time.. Hogwarts is to host a Christmas ball."

The school broke out into cheers of excitement and applause. Dumbledore lifted his hand, silencing the room. "Now, I want this event to run smoothly and be a great pass-time for all of you. All years are welcome to join us in celebration. Students from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic are allowed to join us, only through invitation of a student from Hogwarts. We will announce more information on the schedule for this ball in later time. Until then, finish up your dinners and enjoy the rest of your day."

Everyone applauded as he went back to his seat. Hermione looked at Sarai, excitedly, but her attention was on Harry. He appeared to be focused on something else as the applause closed to an end. She followed his gaze to see he was staring at Ginny and Dean. Ginny had her arm interlocked with Deans, smiling wide at him. They had been arguing recently, but seemed quite happy in this moment. Harry's expression was almost sad, or even jealous. Sarai stared at him, trying to read every last movement he may have made. Soon, Ron snapped him out of his trance.

"Well, I'd assume you two are going with each other?" He asked.

Harry looked at Ron, then me. "Of course," He said in a bittersweet tone.

"What about you Hermione? Going to ask Viktor Krum? Or maybe even Cormac, he seems to fancy you a lot."

"Shut it, Ron." Sarai cut in quickly. "Who will you be going with? Lavender Brown? She seems to snog you a lot."

Ron quickly lowered his head, finishing up his food. Hermione thanked Sarai under her breath. "Honestly, I think you should take Hermione. Even if it's just as friends. We could all go together. No Lavender in sight."

Hermione almost spat out her drink and Ron's eyes grew wide. Harry looked at the three of them back and forth, unsure what to say or do.

"Take Hermione?" Ron asked as though the idea were barbaric.

"Yes," Sarai replied. "I mean, why not? It's clear you're jealous anyway. Jealous that Krum kissed her and you haven't and jealous of Cormac wanting to be with her and knowing it's a possibility. Yes, he's absolutely vile and his personality is dreadful, but the idea of Hermione with another guy upsets you."

Ron's face was turning a light shade of pink as she spoke. "Why else spend time snogging someone as clingy as Lavender? You just wanted to make Hermione upset after finding out she kissed Krum, which is entirely your fault since you didn't want to ask her to the Yule ball yourself. Might as well not make that same mistake this year."

They all stayed silent. Hermione had a hint of a smile on her face and Ron couldn't bring himself to look at them. Harry, awkwardly finished up his food in silence and Sarai giggled to herself. Eventually, they left to their dorms and whether or not Ron would take her advice was unknown. It didn't matter either, all she worried about was why Harry was so focused on Ginny and Dean, and if their relationship was going to change at all.


	2. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Sexual Content! Continue with caution, please. Thanks for reading!

"Sarai," A voice called out. "Sarai.."

"Sarai!"

A hard tap on the arm jolted Sarai back to reality. She looked up to the voice calling out to her, a herd of giggles and laughter heard around her. The smell of eggs, bacon, maple syrup, and waffles filled her senses as she looked at the six eyes focusing on her. Her ear perked up at the, now audible, chatter of the many students surrounding her. She had completely lost herself for a moment and she needed a moment to process where she was.

"You alright?" Ron chuckled, "We thought we lost you for a second there."

Sarai cleared her throat, "Sorry. I'm not sure what happened."

"Clearly."

"Anyway, you should eat up. The Quidditch match starts up not too long after this," Hermione exclaimed. "It's Saturday and we need to discuss outfits for the ball."

Ron's eyebrow raised, "Ball? Have you found a date already?"

"No, I've declined a few offers, but that doesn't mean I can't find a dress."

"Who asked you?"

"I don't believe I'm entitled to give you that information, Ronald."

Sarai smiled, "If you want to take her then you'd better hurry up and ask. It's only a week away."

Her attention went to Harry, lost in thought, maybe. Or focused on something other than their conversation. He was staring at Ginny and Dean again, he was bothered and it was clear. Sarai wasn't sure what he could possibly be unhappy about, but she would surely find out. Technically, Harry never asked her to the ball, it was just assumed that they'd be going together. Normally she didn't care for it, but suddenly she's in desperate need of confirmation that she's the girl he wants to be taking. They hadn't really been with each other much since the ball was announce two weeks prior. She'd go to the astronomy tower, but he rarely showed up. Their relationship was crumbling, and she knew it.

"Right, Sarai?"

"Huh, what?"

Hermione sucked her teeth, "You're so distracted."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, we'll just talk later."

They ate breakfast and Dumbledore announced the game. Gryffindor against Slytherin. This match was crucial. Whoever won this match was at an advantage, once they came back from break, there’s be two games left. One to see if either team would win again, it was typical for them to tie before the Quidditch Cup. Then the Quidditch Cup to determine the winner. It was typical for Gryffindor and Slytherin to go against each other for the finals, it happened almost every year. Students began to leave to make their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Others walked with players in their Quidditch sweaters, wishing them luck. Harry and Ron stood, Ginny quickly catching up to them before they walked away. Sarai watched intently, hoping Harry's flat expression wouldn't change by the sight of her, but it did.

"Hey.." Hermione nudged her arm a bit. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah.."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting back down as crowds of students strode past them.

Sarai looked down at her hands, "I don't think Harry is quite fond of our relationship anymore."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed tightly onto her hand, "I'm sure that's not true."

"Hermione, tell me. Tell me I'm not the only one who sees it. He doesn't love me anymore, does he?"

An uneasy expression grew on her face as she stared down at their hands, "Sarai.."

"I see the difference. He's constantly finding reason not to spend time together. He's unhappy, and he seems much more interested in Ginny these days."

"No," She gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. We're making assumptions, we could be completely wrong."

"Or completely right."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. Soon after, a pair of voices came from beside them. The girls looked up to see Fred and George smiling down at them.

"Hello princesses," Fred started.

"Going to watch the game?" George asked.

"We wouldn't miss it," Hermione smiled.

It didn't take long for George to notice the dreary mood. He made eye contact with Sarai, frowning slightly and cocking his head to the side a bit. She forced a smile, shaking her head in reassurance, but he didn't buy it for a second. Hermione stood, walking with Fred and Sarai did the same. She tried to keep a quicker pace than George, but his wide stride made it difficult.

"What's going on?" He asked, keeping his gaze forward.

"It's nothing," Sarai answered quickly.

He scoffed, "I'm not a dimwit, Johnson."

"It's really not that serious."

He grabbed her arm, stopping them in the middle of the corridor. "Is this about what I said to you, about Harry? Are you upset with me?"

She retraced her memories for a moment, recalling what he was talking about. "No, I've been over that for a while. I'm not angry with you."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"George, I-" She took a deep breath, "I'm having doubts about the sake of my relationship with Harry. I'm going to talk to him today though, it'll be fine."

"That's not fine, what did he do? Want me to knock him off his broomstick during the match? I will."

A giggle escaped from Sarai's lips, "No! You don't have to do anything, Mr. Protective. I'll talk to him today, settle this possible issue."

He stared at her for a few seconds. She shuffled her feet, feeling awkward within second.

"You have a match to get to, come on."

They stayed silent, reaching up to Fred and Hermione. The girls walked with them just outside their changing room. Everyone was there, waiting to go to the field. The twins walked in to get their broomsticks. Harry flashed a half smile at Sarai, walking up to her and grabbing her hand. He stood in front of her, grabbing her other hand and bringing both of them to his lips. Sarai's heart skipped a beat, but her forlorn expression remained the same. He only did it because Ginny wasn't there yet, at least that's what she thought.

"Wish me luck?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You won't need it.. but good luck. After the game, we can grab some butter beers to celebrate."

"Actually, we're having a team meeting after the game. I'm not sure how long it's going to last."

Sarai sighed, letting her head fall. "Right."

"Hey.." He lifted her chin with his finger, "We'll spend some time at the tower tonight. Sound good?"

She wanted to cry, she wanted to punch him and yell at him for being so distant. She wanted to question him right then and there, no matter who was around. She wanted answers, but she knew she'd have to wait. A horn sounded off, announcing that the game would be starting in five minutes. Fred and George walked out, calling the others in for a small talk.

"I'll see you later," He quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

Sarai watched him, making eye contact with George before she walked away with Hermione. The girls walked, arms interlocked with one another's. Hermione didn't bring up Harry, instead she tried bringing up random topics of conversation. They walked past another changing room, one they recognized to be Slytherins. Just by the opening stood a boy with blonde hair. Hermione and Sarai exchanged looks, picking up their pace to speed past, but it was no use.

"Not so fast," The boy called out.

They stopped, letting out groans.

"You don't have to stick around, you know that, Granger? I'd like to speak with Johnson."

Hermione looked at her and Sarai gave her a tiny nod. "I'll go find seats," She whispered and walked away, giving the boy a glare before she did so. He chuckled and Sarai turned to face him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked sarcastically.

This caused him to laugh, "So formal with your superiors?"

Sarai cackled, "I believe the entire school knows that status has nothing to do with who's superior in our situation."

"Certainly, it does."

"What do you want?"

He put his hand over his chest, faking an offended expression. "I can't talk to a friend?"

"I'm your friend now?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Only when you're not with the others. You should consider your friendships more carefully."

"Ah, yes, because some wizarding families are better than others?"

His face hardened, "We don't speak of that."

Sarai giggled softly, "What do you want?"

"I've been informed you'll be joining us for Christmas this year."

"What?"

"You didn't know?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "Mom wanted to spend Christmas with her best friend this year. You'll be staying with us for the Holiday."

"I'm supposed to go to the Weasley's."

"Wouldn't you rather be somewhere spacious?"

She sighed, "I agreed to help Molly with dinner. I bought them gifts, I didn't buy your family anything. I can't stay at the manor."

He was getting annoyed, "Honestly. It amazes me that a person of such high status would choose a dirty old household with all-but-one room over an entire manor."

"I'm sorry if you're offended, but I'd be much happier in a place where people actually care for me than in a household full of arrogant know-it-all's."

"You'd may as well be one of them," He spat in disgust.

"As if you don't secretly want to be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my seat." Sarai walked away, rolling her eyes.

"Not even a 'good luck'?"

"Your cockiness doesn't need good luck!" She shouted. She could see his smirk in her head as she continued towards the stands. Sarai's mom was Narcissa's best friend growing up. Her mom was a Slytherin and they were glued to each other's hips throughout their years at Hogwarts. Her dad, was a Gryffindor, both of pure blood families. It's the only reason Malfoy tolerated her. They grew up together, and as vile as he could be, she knew he was a normal boy like everyone else. He always put up an act to satisfy his father, but had Lucius not been around, she was sure he'd be friends with everyone else. Lucius was the only one who truly cared, Narcissa cared for pureblood status, but not nearly as much as he did. She would everyone over the manor all the time if she knew it'd make Draco happy, he was all she cared about, her only boy. Sarai's mom, Lauren, was practically Narcissa's sister. They planned to get pregnant around the same time, resulting a week difference between Draco and Sarai. He was born June 5th, she was born June 12th. Her parents didn't care for pureblood status, they just happened to fall in love, and they raised her to be kind to everyone she met.

Hermione was in the middle of the stands along with other Gryffindor alumni and students of different houses were scattered depending on who they wanted to win. She was sitting along with Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, and Lavender Brown was nearby with Parvati Patil. Sarai walked up to them, seeing a space between Hermione and Neville.

“Hi everyone,” She said loud enough for them to hear.

“What did Draco want?” Hermione asked.

“Supposedly my parents are staying at his manor this Christmas,” She sighed. “They want me to join, but I already told Ms. Weasley I’d be joining all of you and that I’d help her cook.”

Hermione frowned, “Will they let you?”

“I’m sure they will, I can always spend next year with them. I don’t want to let Molly down.”

“Here they come!” Someone shouted.

Lee Jordan took the mic, “Hello Hogwarts! It is time to get this game started! I know we’re all excited, this is the last Quidditch match before the break and before the Quidditch cup.”

The crowd roared in excitement.

“Everyone get on your feet and give it up for: The Courageous, The Brave, and The Chivalrous team of Gryffindor!”

Gryffindor flew out on their broomsticks, making rounds around the crowds to rile them up. Fred and George pumped their fists in the air, making everyone yell even louder before getting into their positions.

“And give it up for: The Cunning, The Determined, and The Ambitious team of Slytherin!”

The Gryffindor side quieted down, still clapping, but no longer hollering as the Slytherin team came flying out. Draco made eye contact with Sarai, flying closer to her. Sarai shook her head, putting her hands to the sides of her mouth and shouting.

He smirked, “I’m taking your boyfriend down!”

“Just don’t hurt him too bad!”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. As much as she hated Draco, she always loved Sarai’s friendship with him. She and the boys never understood how it was possible for someone to genuinely be friends with someone so self-centered. However, growing up with them, Hermione always felt there was more to Draco than meets the eye. Sarai always tried to prove that, and she believed it.

The match started and Sarai kept her focus on Harry and Draco. Both were above everyone else, attentive to see the flash of gold that was flying around somewhere. Whoever won this match or the Cup, Sarai was happy with. Although she was a Gryffindor, if Slytherin won, she’d know Draco would be happy the rest of the year. If Gryffindor won, then her entire house would be happy too. She didn’t mind either outcome. The game was intense, after a few minutes, Harry and Draco finally zoomed off in their broomsticks. It seemed everyone else was watching them too because everyone’s heads dropped along with them. Sarai tried spotting the golden snitch herself, possibly follow what they were searching for, but it was almost impossible. Lee announced the snitch being spotted as soon as they started towards it. It appeared Draco was bad-mouthing Harry as he usually did in hopes to intimidate him. She smiled watching the two, they’d be great friends if Draco dropped his ego. Suddenly then snitch shot up into the sky just in front of Sarai and everyone else, then continued towards the opposite side. Her attention shifted to Ron who was holding up very well. He was an excellent keeper, Slytherin only having scored once since the start of the game.

The game lasted about half an hour, ending with Harry catching the snitch and nearly flying into a post while doing so. He and Draco were neck and neck, but he seemed to have been just slightly faster. Draco was clearly upset, but Sarai gave him a thumbs up. It wasn’t the last game. They all quickly met up with the Gryffindor team, congratulating them on their victory. It wasn’t for long since the girls had to meet Professor McGonagall for a trip to a boutique. Hermione and Sarai ran off, meeting McGonagall at the front doors to the school.

“Hello ladies!” She shouted, marking their names off the list. Each year was going a different day. Sixth and Seventh one day, Fifth and Fourth the other, Third and Second another, and First years on another. Then anyone who was unable to attend on their day would go at some point before the ball. “Come, permission slips. I’ve already received some, but if you haven’t shown me yours then please do before we leave!”

Hermione smiled, “This is so exciting.”

“A magical boutique, amazing!”

“Alright, gather together. You must pay close attention to me, if not then you will end up in the middle of nowhere and possibly injured. Grab the rope,” She held a rope in her hand that began to grow as everyone grabbed ahold of it. “I will count down from five, do not let go of this rope. Everyone ready?” All the girls nodded, holding onto the rope tightly. Within seconds, they were in front of a store and no longer in Hogwarts. “Attendance!” She began shouting names as the rope shrunk back to the size of her hand. Everyone was there.

A lady walked out with a big smile. She had a resemblance to Ms. Weasley, but her hair was a light blonde. “Welcome ladies! We’re so excited to have you.” Her Irish accent was thick. “Come inside! There’s enough dressing rooms for all of you and my girlfriends are all waiting to help you find your dresses. Come, come!” She walked inside, everyone following. McGonagall entered last and the room filled with gasps and “ooh’s” and “ah’s”. The dresses were incredibly beautiful. Immediately, girls went searching for dresses. Hermione split away from Sarai towards a rack of dresses, but Sarai was focused on one. It was a red, a-line, off the shoulder, princess dress. It was absolutely stunning, placed neatly on a mannequin. Sarai walked up to it, their was a slit here her leg would be, possibly reaching up a little higher than her knee if she wore it. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

“Sarai, I’m going to try this on!” Hermione shouted with a dress in her hand. She ran up to her quickly, looking at the dress and gasping. “You would look like royalty in that dress.”

“Isn’t it lovely?”

“Try it on! Excuse me, my friend would like to try this dress on.” She called out to a worker before Sarai could object.

“Magnifique!” The woman squealed, “You would look marvelous. Come.”

“Is she French?” Sarai asked Hermione as they followed her, but she just shrugged.

“Here you go, next to each other. I’ll wait out here incase your need help.”

“Thank you.”

The girls exchanged looks and began to change. It was easier to use magic to get the dress on. Clearly, each dress had their own magic on it, because as soon as it was on her body, it tightened itself to fit her size perfectly. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, putting a hand over her mouth in awe. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever worn in her lifetime. She heard Hermione open he door so she did the same.

“Turn around on three?” Hermione asked with he back to hers.

“1.. 2.. 3!” Sarai yelled and they whipped around, gasping instantly at each other. “Hermione!” It was a royal blue, halter neck, long mermaid dress. It enhanced her curves beautifully and fit her so well, it was like staring at a model or a princess. “Hermione.. that dress was made for you.”

“I can say the same about you! You look.. amazing.”

The woman working was in awe, “You two will steal the spotlight!”

They giggled and smiled at each other. Hermione’s face turned sullen after a minute, “It’s too expensive though. Way out of my budget.”

“I’ll buy it then,” Sarai stated.

Her eyes widened, “I couldn’t let you do that!”

“Hermione, you’re my best friend. Really, it wouldn’t hurt my family and I at all. They love you so they’d be fine with it.”

“I can’t, it’s too much.”

“Then pay with what you have and I’ll cover the rest. You deserve to feel as confident as you do in that dress now on the night of the ball. Let me do this.”

She sighed and nodded, “Okay. I’ll pay you back eventually.”

“Don’t stress it.”

The girls bought the dresses and McGonagall cast a spell to send them straight to their dorms, protected in a bag. Eventually, they all returned to Hogwarts, almost in time for dinner. Fred and George were nearby with Ron when they entered and they smiled wide. Ron, on the other hand, looked like he’d seen a ghost. They walked up to them.

“Hi?” Sarai questioned, looking at Ron.

He cleared his throat, “Um.. Hermione, can I speak to you?”

“Sure, Ronald.” She shrugged, walking away with him.

Fred and George high-fived each other.

“Is he going to ask her?” Sarai asked.

“We finally convinced him,” Fred replied.

“Yes!” They watched the two walk away for a bit, “How was your meeting?”

They looked at each other confused, “Meeting?”

“Yeah, Harry said you guys had a team meeting after the game.”

George furrowed his eyebrows, “We didn’t have one.”

“So where is he?” She asked.

Fred flashed George a look then turned to her, “Haven’t seen him since the game. He was supposed to be here, supporting Ron, actually.”

They went to dinner, Harry never showed up. Ginny was with Dean, which made Sarai feel a bit better, but she was still confused. After dinner, she quickly headed towards the astronomy tower. Please be here.. She saw a hint of a dim-yellow light coming for the tower. When she was finally in view, she saw a blanket placed neatly on the floor, candles on each corners. Harry turned, hearing her steps, he stood in the middle of the blanket.

“Harry?”

“Did you find a dress?”

She walked up to him carefully, nodding while looking at the sight in front of her confused.

“That’s wonderful.”

“What’s all this?”

He sighed, grabbing her hands. “I wanted to do something nice for you. I know i’ve been distant. Honestly, I’ve been worried you’d break up with me.”

She looked into his eyes, “So you did all this?”

“I want you to know I love you and I’m sorry for how i’ve been. I have been busy, it’s true, but I’m always thinking of you. I thought I’d try to prove it by doing a sort of candle lit picnic.” He looked down, “Lame isn’t it?”

“It’s perfect,” She kissed him softly. “I love it.”

She sat down on the blanket and he did the same. He held a box in his hand, “I got you this.” He handed it to her. She opened it slowly and smiled wide, “Chocolate covered strawberries?”

“Your favorite. Your mom made them.”

Her eyes widened, “Really?”

“I remember you telling be that she took a muggle baking class. You said that as much as you loved her cakes, her chocolate covered strawberries would always be your favorite.”

“Harry,” She bit her lip with a grin. He grabbed a strawberry from the box and held it to her mouth. She took a bite happily and he ate what was left. “I ate one beforehand, I couldn’t resist.” Sarai laughed, “That’s okay.”

“I wanted to ask you something,” He said.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you’d be my date to the ball? I know people have assumed we’d just go together, but I want to ask. I want to go with you.”

“Of course I’ll be your date,” She put the box down beside her.

Harry smiled, leaning in and kissing her. His hand reached the back of her neck, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. She put her hands on his chest as he got on his knees, leaning over her. Sarai laid down completely on her back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he positioned himself entirely above her. “I love you,” He whispered in her ear. “I love you too.” He traveled down from her lips, to her neck. She leaned her head to the side as he planted kisses all over her, her breath quickening. His hand groped her breast as he continued to travel down more.

“Someone might see us,” She whispered as he lifted up her shirt.

“The risk makes it more fun,” He smirked. He kissed all along her stomach, his hands traveling to her waist. He lifted up her bra, planting kisses upwards, reaching her breasts. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, groping the other breast with his hand. He looked up at her, sucking on her nipple roughly. She gasped softly, closing her eyes. He switched between breasts, his hands traveling under her pants, unbuttoning them. “Harry..” She whispered faintly.

“Yes?” He asked, kissing her lips once again as he lifted her legs a bit. She bent her knees upward, placing her feet on the ground.

“We can’t go too far,” She looked at him.

He nodded, his hand just above her panties. He placed his finger on her clit, rubbing softly in slow, circular motions. She sucked in a sharp breath, closing her eyes. He grinned, keeping the pace as he sucked in her nipple again. After a few seconds, he quickened, rubbing her faster. She bit her lip, not wanting to moan out loud. She ran her hand through his hair, watching him. He stopped, slipping his hand under her panties, feeling the wetness underneath. This made him smile as he slipped a finger inside of her. She took deep breaths, trying to control herself. Harry looked up at her, putting a finger to his mouth. “Can’t get caught,” He winked.  
He moved his finger in and out of her, watching her struggle and squirm a bit. He picked up his pace with each second, pumping his finger in and out over and over. She let out a quiet moan, covering her mouth with her hand. Unexpectedly, he entered another finger, but get his pace the same. She shut her eyes, muffled moans trying to escape through her hand.

“Like that?” He whispered and she nodded quickly. He kissed along her neck and her jawline. After a small amount of time, he entered a third finger. He moved her hand from his mouth as soon as he did, replacing it with his lips as she moaned out. Her breathing was quickening and her heart was beating fast. He pumped his three fingers in and out even faster, using his thumb to rub her clit back and forth. She let out uncontrollable moans and groans against his lips. He pulled away and smirked down at her, “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

She looked into his eyes before arching her back, squirming. “I can’t..” She started with gasping breaths, “I can’t.. control it.. Ugh.” She groaned, covering her mouth again.

He chuckled, “Cum for me.” He rubbed his fingers against the upper wall of her vagina, hitting her g-spot over and over as he thrusted his fingers quickly in and out of her. She tried to stay still, but the sensations filled her body in ways she hadn’t felt before. It had been so long since he had touched her, it felt like the first time all over again. She tried to close her legs, but he kept them open as she got closer to her climax. She was gasping, letting loud, muffled moans out. “Harry, I’m-“ She started, but quickly stopped, arching her back as she came. He continued for a few seconds until her back hit the floor again. He kissed her as she groaned out in satisfaction, pulling out his wet fingers slowly.

She looked at him, trying to catch her breath. He smiled, kissing her cheek. “Good?”

She nodded, pecking him on the lips.

“I love you, Sarai.”

“I love you too, Harry.”


	3. A Christmas Ball

It was the morning of the Christmas ball and students were rushing to get their things ready ahead of time. The entire castle was full of busy people, walking here and there to complete whatever objectives they had on their list in order for the ball to be.. well, magical. It was an exciting time, Cho had informed everyone that Dumbledore allowed her to invite Cedric Diggory and that he’d be returning for the nights event. Things were moving fast-paced to get everything ready in time. Breakfast wasn’t mandatory and it seemed as though every Gryffindor skipped out on it. The girls were fixing their dresses, helping each other choose hairstyles and makeup tips. Others were coordinating with their dates on when they’d meet that night. Others were helping decorate and some were simply preparing themselves for the festivities awaiting them.

It was an odd week, to say the least. The closer the ball had gotten, the more unfocused people seemed to be. School was dragging on and all everyone was talking about was the ball. Harry, as expected, had gone back to his distant ways. Supposedly, Dean and Ginny were having arguments on a regular basis. Ron was very weird since asking Hermione to the ball. Fred was always his goofy, normal self, and George.. George seemed so tense. As though he were picking a fight with himself. Every time Sarai entered the room, he’d leave or would simply become more serious. His face would harden or his expression would turn stern, he barely spoke a word to anyone, but Fred and Lee. Perhaps, it were that he was rumored to not have a date to the ball. It was shocking to hear, considering either twin could have anyone they wanted. Plenty of girls would easily agree to bring their date.

Hermione entered the room, squealing in excitement with her dress in hand. She was staring at it in awe that it was actually hers. She hadn’t stopped thanking Sarai since they bought it and now she finally got to wear it. Sarai only cared to see Ron’s reaction, maybe this will finally make him expose his true feelings for her. Lavender wasn’t too happy that he’d asked Hermione, if looks could kill, Ron would’ve been dead the moment he said he wasn’t taking her. However, she was able to score a date with none other than Cormac McLaggen. They fit each other perfectly.

“Oh, aren’t you excited? It’s a ball! A winter wonderland!” She giggled, hugging the dress. “We’re going to look like princesses.”

Sarai sat up in her bed, smiling. “It’s going to be a great night, and remember, no letting Ron ruin it.”

“Yes ma’am,” Hermione held the dress in front of her and looked at herself in the mirror. “So are things with Harry any different?”

“No, I’m actually dreading tonight a bit.”

She whipped herself around, “If I’m not allowed to let Ron ruin tonight then you can’t allow Harry to ruin it either. Truly, we shouldn’t be so stressed over boys. Tonight is fun time! Even Cedric will be here, you and him were close.”

Sarai stood, “Cedric is like a brother to me and I can’t wait to see him again. I just don’t want to see Harry eyeing Ginny, or anyone else for that matter.”

Hermione scoffed, “With that dress? Nobody will be able to take their eyes off of you.”

“Thank you. I just know this is all my fault.”

“In what way, might I ask?”

“I keep staying. I know he’s uninterested. I know he doesn’t love me anymore, at least not as much. Then he apologizes, does something nice to ‘make up for it’, gives empty promises, and I stay.”

Hermione wrapped her in a quick hug, “If you want to break up with him.. then do it. It might make things weird, but if this is hurting you, you should let it go.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know.”

Sarai jumped onto her bed, faced down. She stuffed her face into her pillow and let out a stressed scream. Hermione giggled and shook her head at the girl. At that moment, their door flung open and Katie Bell ran in.

“Sarai, Cedric’s back! He’s outside the common room!”

She quickly looked up at Katie, then to Hermione before rushing out the dorm. She ran as quickly as she could down the stairs and past students walking in the area. She’d even passed Harry and Ron without noticing. As soon as she zoomed out of the common room, she spotted the man and jumped onto him. He chuckled, making sure to not let them fall as he tightly embraced her.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite Gryffindor.” His voice stated deeply.

“It’s been too long,” Sarai sighed.

“Sorry I haven’t had the chance to write back. I tried to, but for whatever reason, my owl was never able to find you. At first I thought you were hurt, but Cho told me you were just fine then invited me to the ball.” He explained.

“Where is Cho?”

“We just had breakfast, now she’s getting some things ready for the ball and I thought I’d pay a visit.”

“Diggory!” Two voices shouted.

“Cedric!” Two other voices shouted after.

Cedric’s face lit up as four boys walked up to them, a girl following behind. They each hugged each other quickly, all happy to be united. Cedric and Hermione looked at each other for a second.

“Smarty-pants.”

“Tournament boy.”

They both laughed in unison, hugging each other.

“It’s so great to see all of you again,” Cedric said and stood between Sarai and Hermione.

“You’re a grown man now,” Fred said.

Cedric looked down at himself then back up, “I guess I am.”

“How have you been?” Harry asked.

“Busy with work. Actually, Ron, I met your brother Charlie. My job sent me to Romania for a week, he’s a cool guy.”

Ron smiled, “No way. He didn’t tell me, that’s great!”

They continued their conversations. Sarai smiled, happy to see everyone altogether again. She watched everyone before noticing how quiet George was being. She watched him, he was clearly happy to see Cedric again. He glanced at her for a split second before looking away and shuffling his feet a bit, kicking the floor under him. Eventually, everyone went back inside and the hours past. Not too long before the ball was to begin, everyone was scattering around to get ready. Sarai curled Hermione’s hair, leaving it in a half up half down hairdo. She helped her with her makeup and getting into her dress. By the time she’d finished, she looked just like a princess and it amazed her. Hermione herself was surprised, looking at herself in the mirror happily. Sarai simply curled her dark black hair, leaving it down. Her hair reached her waist and helped make herself feel a bit warm. Her makeup was light and natural, just as Hermione’s was. They were royalty tonight, and nothing was going to stop that. Of course, that’s what they hoped.

It was time to go to the Great Hall. Most of the boys had already left, they’d agreed to meet each other outside the Great Hall doors. Everyone they walked by would stare at them. Some would compliment them and some would just stay quiet. The girls walked with time, not wanting to rush. Once they’d reached the top of the stairs, they could easily spot Ron, Harry, and Cedric. Cho was already there, her arm wrapped are Cedric’s as he spoke to the guys. Soon, their gazes turned to the stairs and their jaws dropped in awe of the girls in front of them. Hermione and Sarai shared looks, giggling under their breaths as they walked down. Sarai had Harry’s attention now.

Cho ran to them at the bottom of the stairs, “Amazing! Like queens.”

“So do you!” Sarai exclaimed. Cho was in a long, hunter green dress with long sleeves. “Green is definitely your color.”

She blushed, “Thank you.”

All the boys had on nice suits with ties to match the girls dresses. They looked incredibly handsome. Cedric walked up to them, wrapping his arm around Cho’s waist.

“Ladies, you look beautiful.”

They smiled wide, “Thank you. You got quite luck with your date.”

Cedric stared at Cho, “Most beautiful rose in the garden if you asked me.” She blushed a darker shade of pink.

Ron was completely dumbfounded, “Blimey Hermione.. I- I.. You.. I mean, you..”

“Thank you,” She giggled.

“Let’s go in, shall we?” Cedric asked.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron’s and Cho did the same with Cedric. Harry held out his arm as the walked in and Sarai interlocked hers with his. “You look, unreal.” He said.

“Thank you.”

Walking into the Great Hall, it seemed like an entirely different would. The entire place was filled with icy blue colors, whites, and silvers. It truly was a winter wonderland. It was exactly what Sarai imagined a snow or ice queen to live in. The Great Hall was unrecognizable. Students filled the areas of the room, staring in awe of every detail of every decoration. Everyone was dressed so formally and looked like royalty, the entire thing felt like a dream. Everyone watched as they walked in, the room almost fell silent. Sarai scanned the room. Neville was with Hannah, Dean was with Ginny, Draco was with Pansy, Luna was with Blaise, which was an enormous surprise for her. Then Fred was with Angelina and George.. was nowhere in sight. Before she could walk to Fred to ask where George was, Dumbledore called for the room to silence.

“Good afternoon, Hogwarts staff and students. Might I say how incredible every single one of you look tonight? You all are like my children and it is an honor to watch all of you tonight in your suits and gowns. The staff and myself and even some of your fellow classmates have worked very hard to make this place as it is right now. In this night, I want you to enjoy yourselves. May this night be one of the best of your lives. Let the ball, begin!”

The room burst into applause as the first dance started. Harry didn’t want to dance, not yet at least so they stood to the side. Fred was on the dance floor with Angelina, so she couldn’t speak to him just yet. A few seconds past and Cedric walked to her.

“May I have this dance?” He held his hand out.

“What about Cho?”

“She supposedly recommended a song, we’ll be waiting for that. We should talk, it’s been a while.”

Sarai took his hand and he led them to the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders as they swayed back and forth.

“How have you been?” He asked. “Cho says you’ve seemed a bit off.”

Sarai sighed, “Honestly? I’ve been..” She shrugged, “Not my best.”

He cocked his head to the side, “How come?”

“It’s Harry.”

“Do I have to kill him?” Cedric asked quickly.

Sarai laughed, “No! No murder necessary. We just haven’t been good and I think our relationship is coming to an end.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t love me like he used to. He’s always occupied with other things and sometimes I feel like he’d rather be with someone else.”

“I’m guessing there’s a specific someone?”

She paused, looking at him. “Ginny.”

“You’re kidding.”

She shook her head.

“Well, he’s an idiot for treating you that way. Honestly, I always thought you two were better as friends.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

He held a hand up in front of him, “Hey! Don’t get mad at me. I wanted you to be with whoever made you happy, and that was him. Now it’s not, and it happens.”

Sarai groaned, “I wish it didn’t.”

He chuckled, “This is life. We’ve got to live it.”

“What do I do?”

“Well, do you want to break up with him?”

“Yes.. and no. I love him, but I don’t think I can keep doing this.”

“Then say that. Leave him. Do what makes up happy! It’ll hurt at first, but it’ll get better. Someone else is out there for you.”

She smiled, “You sound like Hermione.”

“And she’s right.”

“Isn’t she always?” Sarai rolled her eyes. She spotted Fred, alone as the song ended. “Sorry, but I need to ask Fred something. Do you mind?”

Cedric shook his head, “Go.”

Sarai walked quickly towards Fred who was grabbing himself some sort of juice. She tapped his arm as she stood beside him.

“Sarai! Don’t you look wonderful?”

“Thank you, you clean up very nicely.” She grinned, “I was wondering where George was.”

“In the dorm. He said he was feeling well. I tried convincing him to come, but he wouldn’t budge.”

She frowned, “Thanks.” Quickly, she walked to Harry, letting him know she’d be back in a few minutes. She ran through the corridors towards the common room. She bursted through the doors into the silent room and walked up the stairs. She threw the dorm room door open as she walked in.

“George?” She asked until she realized he was right in front of her. He was shirtless, his hair was wet, and he wore loose pants. He was rubbing his hair with a white towel as she bursted into the room. She gasped and turned around so she wasn’t facing him. “I’m sorry!”

He chuckled in a deep voice, “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, obviously. There’s locks, you know?”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting a girl to burst in here. I’ll be more careful next time,” He spoke sarcastically. Sarai could hear him opening up his trunk.

She sighed, “Why aren’t you at the ball?”

“Is that what you’re here about?”

“Yes. I want to know why.” He looked at her, her back still to him. “Is it because you didn’t have a date? I mean, I’m sure you and Fred know that any girl in this school would be more than willing to go with you.”

“I know,” He answered lowly.

“So what is it?”

“I didn’t want to go with any of them.”

“Why didn’t you come them?”

George sighed, “Because the girl I wanted to go with, already had a date.”

She stayed silent for a moment, “That’s why?”

“Mhm.”

“You didn’t want to see her with someone else?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Does she even know you fancy her?”

He took a few steps closer to her, “Nope. She’s with another, I wouldn’t want to ruin that for her.”

“But you never know! I mean, what if she fancies you?”

“Did you not hear me? She’s with someone else. Her date isn’t just a date.”

She scoffed, “But there’s still a possibility she could end up with you. I’m not saying she should leave whoever she’s with for you, but what if she’s not even happy in her relationship? You could be her reason for ending it, which is good for her.. and you.”

“You mean, like you?”

Sarai opened her mouth to speak, but not a word went out.

“Truly, Johnson, why are you with him?” His steps neared closer to her.

“This isn’t about me.”

“Answer my question, Sarai.”

She fell silent, fidgeting with her fingers.

“You’re not happy with him.”

“I am very happy with him.”

“Quit lying to yourself. I know that your relationship isn’t the same anymore.” He took another step closer, her back still to him.

Her voice shook slightly, “You know nothing.”

“Sarai, be truthful to yourself.”

“Whatever is going on between me and Harry is between us. I love him, okay?” Her words were rushed.

“But does he love you? I mean, you’re wasting your time on someone who doesn’t even deserve it, and you know it.”

“Why do you even care?”

“I don’t want you to end up getting hurt, he’s not good enough for you.” He stepped directly behind her.

“Then who is? I don’t need you assuming what is and isn’t good for me, okay? Either way, it’s none of your business!” She spun around to walk away, bumping into him. She lifted her hands, smacking into his chest.

He looked down at her, “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

She looked into his eyes, her eyes glistening from the water building up. She blinked hard, taking a deep, trembling breath as she hesitated to move her hands away. “I-“ She shook her head, “I don’t understand why it even matters to you. You’ve never seemed to care about my relationship before, so why now?”

“Because you’re the girl.”

Her face dropped, expressionless. “What?”

“It’s you I fancy. It’s you I can’t bear to see with another man. I didn’t go to the ball, because I couldn’t be in a room with you, knowing you belonged to someone else. To someone who doesn’t deserve an ounce of your love!” He walked forward, causing her to step back.

“George, where is this coming from?” She asked nervously.

“I like you. I guess I always have, but I put it aside a long time ago. But I see how he ignores you, how he’s always focused on everyone and everything, but you. I watch him take advantage of the love you have for him and it kills me.”

Her back hit the wall, stuck in place. “George..”

“You deserve to be treated like true royalty. You deserve to receive the same amount of love you give. I mean, look at you.” He stood close to her, looking down into her blue eyes. “You look.. stunning, and I bet he hasn’t even been looking at you as much as he should be. Be honest with yourself.”

Sarai looked to her sides, sighing. “Thank you, but..”

“But, nothing. I know you agree. I know you used to like me, and I should’ve accepted it then. If you were mine, if you gave me a chance.. I’d never let you feel the way Harry does.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. She felt something weird in her stomach and her heart was starting to beat faster. She took in a short, staggered breath as their eyes locked in a sort of staring contest.

“George..” She whispered.

“Don’t say anything,” He whispered back. He leaned in quickly, kissing her lips softly. Her eyes widened and she pushed him back.

“I- Sarai.. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

She leaped to him, kissing him deeply. He put a hand behind her neck and a hand behind her waist, pulling her in until their bodies were against each other. She placed one hand on his chest and brought her other arm around his neck as their kiss deepened. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, bringing his hand to the front of her neck gently in a choking position. He pressed her against the wall, moving his mouth from her lips, to her jawline, then back to her lips. She let the hand on his chest travel down his abs. George moved his hand and kissed all along her neck, sucking softly and quickly on certain spots, carefully. She closed her eyes, moving her head to the side a little. After a few seconds, a wave of guilt washed over her, bringing her to the realization of what she’d done and she pushed him off.

“No!” Her breathing was a bit heavy and he looked at her guiltily. “We can’t.. I shouldn’t have.. I shouldn’t have done that.”

He frowned, “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

“I.. I have to tell Harry.”

“Sarai.”

“I have to. Maybe not now, but I have to.. tomorrow. This..” She shook her head in disbelief, “ This shouldn’t have happened.”

George watched as she rushed to the door, her hand on the door knob. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

“And he doesn’t deserve to be cheated on,” Her voice quivered.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what got into me. Forgive me for intruding.. I should go.” She quickly ran out the room and back to the Great Hall. She walked in, trying to seem casual and be unseen. She put her hand to her lips, thinking about what just happened. It happened so quickly, she wasn’t even sure if she’d imagined the whole thing.

“You alright there, Johnson?”

Sarai jumped, seeing Draco beside her.

“Woah, is everything alright?”

She put her hand on her head, “No. No, Draco, I just did something so stupid.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Not now.. I can’t talk about it right now.” She made eye contact with Harry and he started walking towards them. “Dance with me!” She grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dance floor.

“Hey!” He shouted as he was dragged to dance. “I don’t dance.”

“For me, you will.”

He cocked an eyebrow, awkwardly placing his hands on her waist. “What’s going on that I have to be seen dancing with you?

Her eyes swelled as she put her hands on his shoulders, “I’m an idiot.”

Draco noticed her eyes, “Sarai? I don’t handle tears well and you cannot call yourself an idiot, only I can do that.”

She remained silent.

“Is it that serious?” He asked, “Want to leave?”

She shook her head, “I shouldn’t leave again.”

“Again? When did you..?”

A red headed boy caught Sarai’s eye just at the entrance. By the doors of the hall was George Weasley. He was dressed up, as though he weren’t half naked a few minutes ago. She frowned, shame filling her mind. Draco caught her gaze and looked in the same direction before turning back to her.

“Does that weasel have anything to do with this sudden change in emotions?” He questioned softly, looking around at the people surrounding them.

“I kissed him.”

He stopped them in their place, “You what?”

“I kissed him. Well, he kissed me and I kissed him back. I don’t know why or how or what happened, really. We were arguing about Harry and then it just.. it happened.”

Draco sighed, “If you were going to cheat on the sucker it should’ve at least been with me.”

She slapped him on the arm and he winced, holding his arm. “Not funny, Draco!”

He rubbed the spot she hit him on, “Sorry. I was trying to lighten up the mood.”

“I feel terrible.”

“Oh come on, it’s fine. He doesn’t have to know. I know you’re going to say you have to, but it’s your choice. For a second, I thought you two had broken up. With the way he’s been eyeing the female weasel these past few days, I thought you two had a sort of mutual ending.”

She looked at Draco confused, “Eyeing Ginny?”

He shrugged, “It’s obvious. You sure he hasn’t cheated on you? I wouldn’t beat yourself up too much without finding that out first. Either way, we’re his superiors. He should be grateful he got the chance with you anyway.”

So she hadn’t been the only one to notice how Harry had been looking at her. It doesn’t make what she did okay, but could he have cheated on her first? Sarai spent the rest of the ball watching him closely while avoiding him and George at all costs. Everyone danced and took photos. Everyone was happy and having a good time, except for Sarai. Her mind was bottled with so many things, she couldn’t even process them all. Does Harry like Ginny? Has Harry cheated? She cheated, she kissed George. Why did she kiss George back if she didn’t have feelings for him? Does she have feelings for George? Her mind was going to explode, and quickly.


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can also be found on the app, Inkitt!  
> My username is the same: dewdropsphoenix  
> Enjoy!

A hand ran through the girls hair, slowly and gently, as though if they put too much pressure, she'd break. From the roots of her hair, to the very end, then back again. A tint of red shown through her closed eyelids as the sun shined brightly into the room. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling of the all-too familiar dorm room.

"Good morning," Whispered a boy. Sarai turned her head, her heart sinking as she quickly sat up. The boy chuckled, "I didn't think I'd startle you, sorry."

She took a quick breath, "That's okay. Good morning, Harry."

Harry grabbed her hand with a smile, "Do you have any plans today?"

"No, It's Sunday. I didn't plan for anything since the ball was yesterday."

"Great. We're going to spend the day together then."

"What?"

He turned his body to face her better, "We haven't really had much time together. I feel like we didn't even spend the ball together like we should've. I miss you."

_Damn it, Harry._

"Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do!" She spat out instantly, taking him by surprise.

Harry grinned wide, "Brilliant. Meet me outside the common room when you're ready." He hopped off her bed and jogged to the door.

"Sarai stood, "Wait, now?"

"Of course."

She sighed, "I need to tell you something."

"We have all day to talk. You can tell me anything and everything when you're ready."

Before she could say anything else, he was already gone. She groaned loudly, looking around at the empty, red and gold decorated dorm room. Hermione must've woken up early for breakfast. Maybe she even spent the night with Ron. Sarai had gone to bed early, unable to hide her shame. Draco, Cedric, and Cho walked her back, Harry stayed at the party. She replayed the events of last night, each conversation, over and over. She thought over the possibilities of Harry cheating or having feelings for Ginny. Draco claimed that he did, that it was obvious, but could she trust his judgement? Draco has hated Harry since their first year at Hogwarts. Cedric was disappointed, but unsurprised, stating he knew about George's feelings for Sarai for a while. He even said he'd always imagined them dating rather than her and Harry.

_"You have to tell him." Cedric started, "Don't drive yourself crazy, stressing, though. Just be honest with him, get it off your chest, and whatever happens, happens. I'm always a letter away."_

Sarai muttered under her breath, "I hope you're prepared for the novel I'm going to send you."

She forced herself to get ready, throwing on a white turtle-neck and a t-shirt she'd stolen from her muggle cousin that had the words "The Beatles" on it. She put on mom jeans and white sneakers as well. Her dark brown hair was still somewhat curled from the night before, so she pinned back the front pieces away from her face, leaving the rest down. She took a long look at herself in the mirror and spoke to herself.

"You got this. Whatever happens, happens."

With a nod to herself, she grabbed her small bag and dragged her feet out of the dorm room. Sarai kept her head down as she made her way across the common room, avoiding every person who passed by. Harry turned as soon as she walked out the door, grinning.

"Hello beautiful."

She forced a believable smile, turning to head down the stairs. Before they could take a step, a set of ginger-haired twins came walking up the stairs. Sarai looked down as quickly as she could.

"Well, well, well, look at the lovebirds." Fred shouted, "Going out, I see?"

Harry nodded proudly, grabbing her hand. "Spending the entire day together, actually."

"We'll leave you to it then," He smiled and walked away and George right behind him. George paused for a second just as he was beside Sarai, but she refused to have any interaction with him and walked away.

Harry guided her down the stairs and through the corridors. He gave her hand a squeeze as they walked in silence past the familiar paintings and students surrounding them. Once they were outside, they headed towards Hogsmeade, the area fairly empty considering it was still a bit early. Sarai sighed to herself, looking around before stopping. Harry turned around to look at her, confused.

“Harry, I need to tell you something.”

“Well, why not talk while drinking butterbeer, in a cozy restaurant?” He asked, his voice low.

She shook her head, looking down and kicking the snow beside her. “I need to tell you now.”

“Well, if it’s that important, then I’m all ears.”

Sarai grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards a tree just a bit farther away. Harry leaned against the tree, clearly unaware of what was going on. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before staring into his eyes.

“I kissed George.”

Silence.

The boy stared at her. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak, he didn’t even blink. He just looked back at her.

“Yesterday, when I left the ball. I went to check on George and see why he didn’t go. Then we got into a little argument, he told me he liked me, then he kissed me and-“ She looked to the ground, “And I kissed him back. I’m so sorry.”

He continued to look at her, staying silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, he smiled and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Sarai lifted her head quickly to look at him.

“What?”

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, “Is that what you had to tell me?”

“Well, yes.”

“Thank you for telling me. Let’s go get butterbeer,” He began to walk away with his hand in hers.

She stopped him, “That’s it? You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be angry?” Harry looked back at her.

Sarai furrowed her eyebrows, “I cheated on you. I would’ve expected you to be bothered by that.”

“It was just a kiss, wasn’t it?”

She nodded.

“Then what’s the big deal? I trust you. George kissed you first, it’s fine.” He tried to walk away again.

“No!” She stopped him again, “It’s not fine. Harry, you should be angry with me. I was bracing myself for this, mentally preparing to hear the words, ‘we’re over’. I was thinking you’d yell at me.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Well, of course not!”

He laughed, “Then what’s the issue here, darling?”

She let go of his hand, “The issue.. The issue is you’re not even bothered. I kissed our best friends brother.”

“You’ve already told me that.”

“Why aren’t you bothered? You’re not, in the least bit upset.”

Harry stepped to her, cupping her cheek with his hand. “I just don’t think it’s a big deal. I know you love me and I trust you. Please, let’s go get drinks, yeah?” He walked away.

Sarai looked around, watching him get farther away and ensuring nobody was around. She sighed, then suddenly, what Draco said came into her mind.

_‘With the way he’s been eyeing the female weasel these past few days, I thought you two had a sort of mutual ending.... It’s obvious. You sure he hasn’t cheated on you?’_

“Have you kissed Ginny?” She spat out, “Do you fancy her?”

He stopped immediately, waiting a few seconds before turning around.

“Is that why you’re not bothered? Because I’ve kissed George so.. so now you don’t have to feel as guilty?”

He opened his mouth to speak. Nothing.

“Tell me, Harry.” Sarai began to walk towards him, “Is she all the Quidditch practice you’ve been having? Is she why you’ve been so distant?”

He brought himself to finally speak, “Sarai. You sound crazy, do you have any idea what you’re saying?”

She stood directly in front of him, “I know exactly what I’m saying.”

“Sarai-“

“Harry, do you fancy Ginny? Is there something going on between you two? The truth.”

He gulped, reaching for her hand but she quickly moved it away. “Sarai..”

“The truth.”

“Yes. I’ve been seeing her for about three weeks now..”

Sarai stepped back, looking at him.

“Her and Dean broke up, they only agreed to go to the ball together and announce their split after the break. She was heart broken.. They’d been arguing for quite some time and I found her alone in the common room late one night. Everyone had gone to sleep and she was crying in front of the fire place. We kissed that night and since then.. we’ve developed feelings for each other.”

She felt like all the air had been kicked out of her as she tried to find words, “Three weeks?”

He nodded, lowering his head in completely shame.

“So.. All this time and you said nothing?”

“I wanted to-“

“No you didn’t. If you did, then you would have. Three fucking weeks, Harry!” She turned around, her eyes swelling. “Oh my God.. I touched you, you.. You touched me.”

“Sarai, please-“

“How far have you gone with her?”

He stepped to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, but she whipped herself around. He looked at her with a sorrowful expression. “Please don’t make me answer that.”

Tears began to fill her eyes, “How many times?”

He stepped forward and she stepped away.

“Harry.”

“I’m sorry,” His voice cracked.

“How? Why didn’t you tell me?” She blinked hard, refusing to allow herself to cry in front of him.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“So lying to me rather than leaving me was the best choice?” She put her hand over her mouth, “I’m so stupid.”

“No-“

“I trusted you! Hell, I even felt bad for kissing George.. for _kissing_ him. A kiss! I beat myself up for it, I couldn’t even enjoy the ball because I felt so unloyal and yet..” She laughed in anger, “Yet you were screwing his sister the entire time.”

Harry stepped forward and just stepped back again. “Don’t come near me. I don’t want your hands on me.”

“Sarai, please.”

“Fuck you, Harry.” She turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks. “You’re perfect for each other.” She bursted into hysterical laughter, turning back around to look at him. “You’re both pathetic, truly! But hey, at least Ginny didn’t cheat on Dean.”

Sarai stepped towards him and Harry looked back, unsure what to do. Quickly, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at his neck. Harry froze in place, breathing deeply and watching her intently. She let her wand glide down slowly to his chest, directly over his heart, then put it away. Harry’s body was tensed.

“I hope she was worth it, Potter.”

“I really am sorry,” He practically pleaded out.

Sarai, enraged with anger, brought her hand forward. Within seconds, a stinging pain spread throughout her palm as Harry brought his hand to his cheek.

“I deserved that,” He whispered.

“Damn right. Incase you couldn’t already tell, we’re done. You don’t have to cheat anymore,” She said sternly. “Good bye.”

She sprinted back towards Hogwarts, not listening to a word that could’ve been said. The freezing wind smacked against her face as she ran, making her lips almost instantly numb. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or scream or break something. Quite honestly, she wasn’t exactly sure if she had the right to be as angry as she was. She had a feeling, it was her fault for staying quiet, wasn’t it? If she had just asked him weeks ago, then she would’ve known sooner. She kept running, the rushing gusts of wind blowing loudly against her ears. Her cheeks becoming stained with tears, tears she wasn’t entirely sure of whether it was from the cold or her hurt. She didn’t stop though, she kept going until the doors of Hogwarts was in her sight. She burst through the doors, running past students and through corridors, just wanting to be out of sight. She wanted her bed, to cry into her pillow then fall into a deep sleep.

Sarai stood outside the door to the common room. The Fat Lady was gone. She looked around, feeling her chest get heavy as all the running she had done was finally catching up to her. Her head was pounding as her chest began to tighten and her breathing became uneasy. She was out of breath, gasping for air, wanting so desperately for the Fat Lady to come back. Suddenly, a student walked out of the common room, opening the door and she bolted inside. Her vision was blurry and she ran by the students. She collided with someone just before the stairs, but she didn’t stop, she couldn’t be seen in this state. Someone called out after her, but she paid no attention to anything.

She threw open the door to her dorm room, practically falling onto her bed. Her chest was burning as she placed her hand over it. She stuffed her face into her pillow, letting out a long, loud, emotional scream. She felt like the entire room was closing in on her. Everything seemed to hurt. She couldn’t think straight as someone ran into the room. She realized she hadn’t closed the door as the person stood before her. Her tears blurred her vision as she tried to make out who was standing in front of her. A muffled voice was just barely heard as they knelt down. She could feel the person grab both her hands and lifting them up.

Sarai tried to relax her breathing as her vision slowly cleared a bit. It was George, or maybe Fred, she couldn’t see enough to tell. She watched at his chest puffed up and down slowly. She took deep breaths to follow his movements. The blood rushing through her head was beginning to die down. She could hear the boy in front of her breathing and counting. He left go of her left hand for a moment, wiping away her tears, then grabbing her hand again.

“4..” She heard faintly. “In...... Out...... 5, good.”

She blinked away the last few tears, seeing George clearly. He was beyond worried and she soon noticed Fred standing at the edge of her bed. He was watching carefully, clearly nervous.

“Can you hear me?” George asked.

Sarai looked at him and nodded slowly.

“Let’s get to ten, okay? You’re doing really good.”

She nodded as they continued to breathe. Fred eventually sat beside her as they finally got to ten. George slowly brought her arms down.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

She looked to her side, “Yes.. I think.” Her voice was barely a whisper, “Thank you.”

“You scared us,” He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I’m sorry..”

George put his hand on her knee, still kneeling in front of her. “Don’t apologize. Seemed like a pretty bad panic attack. Mind telling us what happened?”

Sarai looked back and forth between the two of them. She didn’t think it’d be right to tell them that Harry and Ginny had been together, she didn’t want to cause problems. “Harry and I broke up,” She stated.

Their eyes widened, “But you two were just fine.” Fred claimed in confusion.

“We haven’t been fine,” She shrugged.

“Because of me, isn’t it?” George asked.

So Fred knows. “No, no. I left him.”

“What?” They said in unison.

“He doesn’t love me anymore. Not like he used to, you were right about that, George. He’s interested in someone else and has gotten rather close with them.”

Fred stared at the ground, “I’m going to kill him.”

Sarai shook her head, “Please don’t. I’ll be fine, guys, really.”

George scoffed, “He’s an arse and should be beaten accordingly. You were just having a panic attack for Merlin’s sake.”

“Just listen to me, please. He has every right to like whoever he wants. I’m not going to force him into a relationship he’s not happy in.”

They looked at each other again, “We understand.”

“Thank you.”

Fred stood, “Well if you need me.. or want to take me up on the offer of killing him, let me know. I’ll give you some time.” He kissed her forehead before walking out the door and closing it.

George stood up and sat beside her, in Fred’s place. “Tell me what really happened.”

She looked at him, “I knew you wouldn’t buy it.”

“I’m sure Fred didn’t either.”

Sarai sighed, “He’s been cheating on me for the past three weeks.”

“That’s it, we’re killing him!”

“No! Violence won’t do anything, but make it worse. Besides, I slapped him.. pretty hard if i’m being honest.”

George looked at her with a grin, “Really?”

She stared back at him and let out a giggle, “Yeah. It felt amazing.”

He laughed, “I’m glad then. You deserve better, Sarai. You truly do.”

She smiled, “Well.. I guess now I can find better.”

He chuckled, “I’d like to think I’m better.”

Sarai couldn’t hold in her laugh. George scowled at her jokingly, poking her on her side, causing her to laugh hard. She grabbed his hand, pushing it away, but he quickly replaced it with the other hand. They continued this hand battle for a few seconds until he placed his hand completely on her waist. They stared into each other’s eyes, his crooked smile sending shivers throughout her body.

“I won’t rush you,” He started. “But I know that we could be something amazing. I like to believe you fancy me like I do you. Take your time, but when you’re ready, consider me.”

“George..”

“You used to like me.. years ago, remember? I know it was a tiny, childish crush, but.. Last night. I know that kiss last night meant something. I’m willing to wait if it means us having a chance.”

She closed her eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers gently. She took a small breath, opening her eyes again. “I’ll consider it,” She whispered.

He grinned wide, “Wonderful.” He looked around the room, “Do you wish to be alone for some time?”

“I think I might take a nap, actually.”

“Then I’ll leave you be. If you need anything, anything at all, I’m here for you.” He said and she nodded. He leaned in quickly, kissing her deeply and quickly before walking to the door. “Sorry, I just had to one last time until you’re ready.”

She smiled, “That’s okay.”

“Enjoy your nap.”

“Thank you, Georgie.”

And he was gone.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Sexual Content !!

It was only a night before Christmas Break and the students were becoming anxious and ready to finally go back home. Sarai had been dreading staying in a home with her now ex-boyfriend and the girl he cheated on her with, but seeing Molly and Arthur was always a pleasure. Classes were shortened so students could pack up their things in preparation for their departure the next day. Sarai and Hermione were already packed up, as usual. Hermione wouldn’t be joining them until the very day of Christmas to be with her own family for some time. That left Sarai with just the boys and.. well, her. She’d probably spend most of her time with Molly or listening to Arthur talk about what new things he’s learned about the Muggle world. Or possibly even spend time talking drama with Remus, Sirius, and Tonks. Tonks doesn’t normally stay at the Weasley home, Lupin neither, they come over most days then return home.

Sarai and Harry hadn’t spoken since she found out about him cheating. They’d sit around each other when needed, but never exchanged any true conversation. She wasn’t ready to speak to him yet and he was aware of that. He, however, was spending quite some time with Ginny now that he was free and it only made Sarai angrier. As though he’d been waiting for their break up to finally give full attention to her. Sarai, on the other hand, had been spending time with Draco who continuously tries to convince her to go to the manor for Christmas.

It was lunch time and Sarai was in the corridors, wandering around before heading to the Great Hall. She kept a slow pace as she looked at every possible detail she could about the interior structure of the castle. It was old and some places were cracking, but the school in general was in good shape for its age. Of course, she assumed, was due to spells to keep the castle standing. Turning into an empty corridor, she heard a faint noise. As she walked by, she saw two figures out of the corner of her eyes. Harry and Ginny were there, snogging away at each other in a small gap in the wall. The sight could make her vomit as she rolled her eyes. Soon, she made eye contact with Harry who immediately pulled away from Ginny in embarrassment.

“You’re literally in the same house yet can’t seem to utilize dorm rooms?” Sarai stated, annoyed. Before they could respond, she walked away and decided to go straight to the Great Hall. With rushed steps, she looked around at each student she passed in hopes to sight the one, platinum-blonde boy in the school. A few minutes and she was in the Great Hall. She scanned the Slytherin table quickly, spotting her target and speed-walking to him. She sat down beside him, interrupting his conversation with Blaise. He looked to her and wrinkled his nose a bit, as though to ask what she wanted.

“Do you think Slytherin house can host a party tonight?” She asked the boy plainly.

He raised an eyebrow, “A party?”

She nodded, “Rumor has it that Snape and other professors are going down to Hogsmeade for drinks which means we can’t get caught.”

Draco glanced at Blaise, “Why do you want us to host a party?”

“Why not? It’s the day before break.”

“A party sounds fun. There hasn’t been one in a while,” Blaise added.

Draco sighed, “Fine. I’ll get Pansy to prepare some things. Blaise?”

“I got it.”

“And drinks?” He asked.

“Oh don’t worry,” Sarai smiled. “I got the guys for that.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I’ll admit. They are the best at that.”

“Great!” She clapped excitedly, “What time?”

“Uh.. 9:30? Late, but not too late.”

“Wonderful, I knew to go to you. Thank you!” She gave him a quick side hug and stood up.

“Wait, why did you want us to do this?”

“You’ll see,” She winked and walked away. She scurried over to the Gryffindor table where Fred, George, and Lee were already sitting. Nobody else had arrived yet. Hermione stayed to ask something about arithmancy, Harry was.. busy, and Ron was probably dealing with and angry Lavender now that Ron and Hermione are getting closer. She sat beside George who was sitting across from Fred and Lee.

“Hello, princess.” All three said in unison.

She smiled, “Hello boys. I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Of all of us?” Lee asked, “I wonder what it could be.”

“There’s a party at the Slytherin common room tonight. 9:30, and I need you three to get the drinks. Please?”

Fred smirked, “We wouldn’t say no to that.”

“Certainly not,” George added.

“As soon as dinner is ready, we’ll get them.” Lee smiled.

“Thank you! You guys are the best.”

“We know,” They said and she laughed.

She decided to stay with them, at least until Hermione or Ron arrived. George put his hand on her knee, rubbing it with his thumb gently. Sarai looked over to him and flashed a smile.

“How have you been?” He asked as Lee and Fred got into their own conversation.

“Fine, I guess. Excited for break, even if certain people are going to be there.”

“Just hang around with Fred and I, you can act as though they don’t exist.”

“I’ll be helping your mom out anyway, with decorations, cooking, everything.”

George smiled down at her, “I forget how well you and mum get along. She adores you.”

Sarai looked at the table shyly, “She’s the best.”

“So are you,” He whispered. “So the party tonight, how should I dress?”

“Sexy, it’s the last day for some time. Might as well go out with a bang, no?”

He smirked, “I’m guessing I should be excited to see how you’ll look then.”

She rolled her eyes playfully, “Don’t start, Weasley.”

Eventually, Hermione came and Sarai left to sit with her. Harry and Ginny showed up as well, Ron too, anxious for as much food as he could consume. Sarai told them about the party, Ginny wasn’t around to hear it, but she knew Harry would tell her. They were all in need of time to let loose before the break. The hours went by quickly and Sarai decided to get ready a bit earlier so she could help set things up. She made her way to the Slytherin common room, half an hour before the start time for the party. She was wearing a black, skin-tight dress with spaghetti straps that just barely reached her mid-thigh. She paired the dress with black, knee-high heels and slicked her hair back into a low ponytail. She walked into the common room, already knowing the way to get in. It was dark, colored lights flashing around the room, and a table set up with all sorts of drinks and cups. Draco was beside Blaise who was setting up for the music as she walked in.

“Love what you’ve done with the place,” She said.

Draco whipped himself around, not having noticed her. “Well damn, Johnson.”

“I look good, right?”

He chuckled, “And who did he leave you for again?”

She shrugged, “No idea.”

Suddenly, music started playing. Draco and Blaise high-fived each other happily and Blaise continued to adjust the volume. People were beginning to enter the common room. Fred and George were one of the first, bringing in the last few drinks with Lee right behind them. Sarai watched them set everything up. Soon, George noticed her and stared for a few seconds. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the drink table and slightly tapping his foot on the ground. He looked conflicted which made Sarai blush, but the darkness of the room his it well enough that nobody would notice. She walked over to grab a drink, pretending not to notice George’s seductive stare. She grabbed a cup and ice, pouring in whatever drink was closest to her. She filled her cup to the top, bringing it to her lips and taking a few sips. Her throat burned slightly as the liquid grazed against it. A hand was placed on her lower back as a tall boy hovered over her a bit.

He leaned over to grab a cup, “You look incredibly sexy tonight princess.” George whispered as he filled up his cup as well.

Sarai felt her heart skip a beat, “Thank you. You look good yourself, Mr. Weasley.”

He chuckled lowly, “Mr. Weasley?”

“Yes, sir.”

He took a sip of his drink, “Makes me sound like a boss or something.”

“Boss of what? That’s the question,” She looked at him with a small smirk and walked away. He looked incredibly hot. He had a plain red, button-down shirt tucked into black pants. The top three buttons left open to reveal part of his muscular chest. Quidditch sure did give them an advantage. Fred was wearing the same thing, but in a sort of dark-pink shade and black suspenders. They both looked extremely handsome, but George seemed to be the only one to have an affect on her. The common room began to fill up quickly, Blaise turned the music high up, Luna beside him the entire time which didn’t seem to bother him at all. Eventually, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in with Ginny. She smiled to herself, taking a long gulp of her drink and making her way to Draco who was talking to some girl she didn’t know the name of.

He looked at her, “I’m actually glad we’re doing a party tonight. I need this to hopefully take away the thought of spending Christmas break with Pansy.”

Sarai laughed, “I forgot about that. My mom sent me a letter that they’d been invited to stay at the manor as well.”

“Can you please stay with us? I don’t want to deal with her alone,” He pouted.

“Oh please, she’s not that bad. At least you’ll be having fun the entire break,” She winked.

He groaned, “But that’s the thing. She wants to do it all the time. I get bored.”

“You’ll be fine, I’m thinking about going the very last day of break. I do want to see my parents at least once.”

“The last week.”

“Last day, Malfoy.”

“The last week, please.” He pleaded.

“Are you begging?” She giggled.

“If I say I am, will you come for the last week?”

“I’ll consider it.”

He whined and puffed out, quivering his bottom lip.

“That won’t work on me.”

His expression dropped back to normal, “Fine.”

Sarai laughed and made her rounds, talking to people. Hermione walked to her and stuck by her for some time. Harry and Ginny stood awkwardly to the side, his gaze glued onto Sarai. Ron was speaking to his brothers, grabbing drinks. Hermione told her some stories. Apparently, she and Ron kissed. It was very brief, but it was good and she thinks Ron really likes her. She was smiling, her lips reaching from ear to ear in happiness and excitement. Sarai assumed he ended things with Lavender and would be asking Hermione to be his girlfriend soon. She couldn’t have been happier for her. They went to the dance floor for some time, Blaise and Luna were dancing by the corner. Fred, Lee, and George were crowded by girls who were grinding up against them. Harry and Ginny stayed where they were. Ron eventually went to Hermione, dancing with her nervously. Draco went out behind Sarai as they danced. She didn’t mind it, her and Draco had always been this way before she started dating Harry. They would always flirt, knowing there was no feelings behind it. Sometimes they’d make out if they ever felt like it and it was never weird between them. They never saw each other as anything more, they’d just crack jokes and move on.

After a while, Sarai walked over to Pansy who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. They all smiled as she stepped up to them. She was the only Gryffindor they could truly tolerate when sober, that or they were just frightened of her. Sarai placed her arm on Pansy’s shoulder.

“You know what this party needs?” She asked.

Pansy watched the party before her, “What?”

“Truth or dare.”

She looked at her with a mischievous smile, “I know exactly what you mean.” Pansy walked to the couches by the fire place and got people to clear out unless they were going to play. Sarai walked to her friends, telling them to go to the couches. Ron got Harry and Ginny to join as well. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat on the longer sofa. Fred and Lee sat on some pillows on the ground. George sat on a sofa beside them along with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy and Draco sat on the last sofa on the other side. Draco grabbed Sarai by the wrist and pulled her to sit on his lap. Harry looked at them, clenching his jaw.

“Okay,” Pansy started. “You’re all brave enough to play truth or dare so let’s begin. Let’s take a drink to start.”

Everyone lifted their cups to their mouths, taking a long sip of their drink.

“I’ll go first!” She smiled, “Hermione. Truth or dare?”

Hermione was already tipsy as she cleared her throat, “Dare.”

“I dare you.. to take off your bra beneath your shirt.”

Her cheeks turned a bright red. She thought for a few seconds before handing Ron her drink and reaching under her shirt. Once she finished, she placed her bra on the ground before her. Ron was trying hard not to look.

Hermione looked around, “Um.. Draco, truth or dare?”

He rolled his eyes, “Dare. Obviously.”

“I dare you.. to kiss my foot and say I’m the best witch you’ve ever met.”

He chuckled as everyone snickered, “I’m not doing that.”

“It’s a dare,” She said and kicked out her leg.

“No way.”

Sarai glared at him, “You chose dare so go.” She stood up so he could walk.

Slowly, groaning, he walked to her and got on his knees. He removed her heel, sighing and grabbing her foot with his hand. Hesitantly, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her foot. Everyone laughed watching him as he looked up to her. “Hermione,” He started. “You.. are.. the best witch I have ever met.” He said quickly and ran back to his seat. She smiled wide and brought her foot back down to the ground.

He cleared his throat, “Sarai.”

“Dare.”

He smirked, “I dare you.. to make out with.. George for ten seconds.” Harry shuffled in his seat.

Sarai walked to George on the sofa, sitting on his lap. “Hi there,” She whispered.

“Easy dare, huh?” He asked.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in. Her lips met his, going into a deep kiss. His hands traveled down her back as Draco began to count. She brushed her hand through his hair as they kissed, slowly becoming rougher as the seconds went on.

“Ten!”

Everyone applauded as she pulled away, looking into his eyes. “Nice doing business with you, sir.” She whispered and walked back to Draco, sitting back down and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. She scanned their faces quickly before placing her eyes on Ginny.

“Ginny, truth or dare?”

Ginny looked at her and took a breath, “Truth..”

Sarai smirked, “Is it true that you and Dean broke up?”

Everyone looked shocked, except for Draco, Fred, and George. Everyone knew about Sarai and Harry’s split, but nobody knows exactly why it happened except for them. Ginny looked around, then looked down at her fingers in silence.

“I mean, why else isn’t he here?” Sarai asked, “Or does he have no idea about this party?”

“I’d rather not answer,” She whispered.

“So you’d rather a dare?”

Ginny stayed silent.

“It’s one or the other, we don’t have all day.”

“What’s the dare?”

Sarai smiled, “I dare you to tell everyone the truth about who your eyes are really set on.”

Ron flashed a confused look at her as Harry bit his lip. Ginny shook her head, “Dean and I broke up. We didn’t want to say anything until after break.” She spat out quickly.

Sarai leaned back into Draco, “Bummer.”

Ginny looked around, “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth.”

“Did you or did you not have a crush on Cedric Diggory?”

Everyone bursted into laughter as Harry’s cheeks turned bright read. He glared at Ginny for a moment before laughing nervously and shaking his head quickly. “That’s not true! Of course not,” His voice cracked a bit. The rounds went around for a bit as they all continued to drink, getting drunk as time went on. Soon, the round came back to Pansy who was beginning to slur her words.

“Pansy, truth or dare?” Ron asked.

“Dare!”

“I dare you to kiss Sarai for three seconds.”

Hermione slapped his arm, “Ronald!” Her face was flushed from her drink, being the first of everyone to be drunk.

“What? It’s just a dare.”

Pansy looked at Sarai, “It’s a dare.”

Sarai shrugged and motioned with here finger to lean in. Everyone watched in anticipation, the girl scooting over a bit and placing her hand on Sarai’s cheek. She leaned in, planting her lips on hers. Sarai placed her hand on Pansy’s neck softly, bringing her in closer. Once they pulled away from each other, Pansy’s face looked flushed as well. All the guys looked surprised, some excited.

“Sarai, truth or dare?” She asked slyly.

“Dare,” She said and finished up her second drink.

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with anyone of your choice.”

“My choice?” Sarai asked, standing up. She looked around, knowing who she wanted to pick instantly, but made it seem like she wasn’t sure for a few seconds. She looked over at the twins, “Georgie.” He looked up at her, his eyes dark as he stood up. He walked to her and she grabbed his hand, leading him to the dorm rooms and walking into an empty one. She locked the door, turning to George. He was looking at her up and down, biting his bottom lip.

“What?” Sarai asked.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you right now,” He growled lowly.

Her stomach twisted nervously, standing near the wall beside the door. “Is that so?”

George stared into her eyes, “Seeing you with her. Damn.” He was clearly frustrated in several ways.

“You okay, Georgie?” Sarai asked, lowering her shoulders so her straps would slip down a little.

“I want to do so many things.”

“You have seven minutes,” She whispered.

He took this as an opportunity, racing towards her and pushing her against the wall. He kissed her roughly, placing one hand on her neck, gently choking her and the other traveling down her waist. Sarai could feel her heart beginning to pound fast as she brought her hands to his chest. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, revealing his entire torso. Her hands glided against his abs, searching every inch of him as he brought his lips down to her neck. She moved her head to the side as he began to softly suck on her skin. He pulled away before he could leave any marks and repeated the same thing. Sarai let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a second. He brought his hand to her breast, caressing it as he kissed her lips again. Sarai grabbed him by his pants, pulling him even closer. She could feel him against her lower stomach which caused her to smile into their kiss. George pulled away and looked down at her, his breath quickening.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I’m great,” She smiled and placed her hand over his bulge. “I don’t think you are though.

He looked down and smirked, “There’s no time.”

“Do you doubt me? We have at least four or five more minutes,” She stated and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He turned them around so he was leaning against the wall, watching her as she got on her knees and pulled down his pants. He was huge under his briefs and she pulled the down, revealing his entire length. Her eyes widened slightly, taking him in her hand and stroking him.

He chuckled, “What’s wrong? Bigger than you expected?”

She smiled and looked up at him, licking the tip of his penis while stroking him. He reached over and grabbed a fistful of hair into a ponytail. She sucked softly on his tip, flicking her tongue back and forth quickly. He sucked in a sharp breath, making Sarai’s heart flutter. She suddenly took in his entire cock in her mouth, taking in as much as she could before wanting to gag. He tossed his head back against the wall as she quickly began to bob her head back and forth. She kept the same pace for some time, sucking him hard and letting her tongue press against his dick. He moaned out softly, sending shivers down her spine. After a few seconds, she deep throated him, thrusting her head in very short and quick movements then pulled away to catch her breath.

“Fucking hell, Sarai.” George groaned out, his breath quickening with each second.

“I’m going to make you cum,” She whispered.

She sucked on his cock again, bobbing her head and sucking a bit harder. George began to breath hard, letting out his breaths loud enough for her to hear. Sarai used her hand to stroke whatever she couldn’t reach, twisting her hand in circles around him while moving her head in the same motion. He brought his hand up to his hair, watching her and tightening his grip slightly around her hair. She deep throated him again, feeling him getting extremely hard in her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” He moaned out. “I’m so close, princess.”

She pulled back again, breathing heavily. “Cum for me,” She smiled up at him. He smirked down at her, then suddenly throwing his head back as she quickly deep throated him again. His cock slowly began to quiver as he belted his hips, and her mouth filled with a warm, salty liquid.

“Shit, holy fuck-“ He groaned loudly, his body relaxing as she pulled away. He looked down at her as she swallowed all of it, very slightly gagging.

She stood up as he quickly buttoned back up his shirt and pants. “See?” She said, “We had time.”

He laughed softly, “I didn’t think you could do something like that.”

“Now you know.”

A knock came to the door, “Seven minutes are up!” Pansy’s voice mushed her words together.

George looked at her and opened the door, his clothes back to normal. “That went by quickly.” They went back to the group, Harry and Ginny were gone. Draco looked at them, trying to read their normal expressions. All of them stared at them curiously. Hermione stood, her legs wobbling and she made her way to Sarai. She barely walked straight as Sarai grabbed her shoulders.

“I think.. I think i’m going to go to bed,” She slurred.

Sarai giggled, “Me too. I’ll take you. Say good night to everyone.”

Hermione could barely keep her eyes open, “Good night everyone!”

“It was a fun party, but I gotta get this one to bed. Good night.”

“Good night,” Everyone said.

Sarai led Hermione back to the dorm, partially drunk herself. It took a while to finally get into the rooms. Sarai helped Hermione change and get her into bed. She knocked out almost immediately. Sarai walked to the common room to grab some water. As she entered, she saw someone sitting by the fire. She ignored them and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. The person stood up and turned to face her.

“Sarso,” They whispered.

She looked at the boy and sighed, “Harry.”

He frowned, “Can we talk?”

“What do you want?”

He took a deep breath, “I just wanted to say.. For what it’s worth, I am sorry. Deeply sorry.”

Sarai looked down at her water, “It’s fine.”

He walked towards her, “I know you’re still angry. You have every right to be! I just.. I don’t want you to hate me forever.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“It feels like you do.”

“You tore my heart apart, Harry. Do you expect me to just be fine? I’m trying to learn to accept you and Ginny, but it’s pretty damn hard when I know that she was fucking you while you were with me.” She shouted, drinking her water quickly.

Harry stepped towards her, “I know.. I’m sorry. But maybe it was for the better? I mean, you like George, don’t you?”

“You cheated. For three weeks. With our best friends little sister.”

He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” She said. “Look, I don’t hate you. But it’s going to take me some time to be fine seeing you two together.”

“I understand.”

She turned to walk back up the stairs, “You were my best friend Harry. I was in love with you. Yes, towards the end those feelings were fading, but it was you who kept confusing me. It was you who would randomly act so sweet and tell me you loved me. It was you who made me think we could work. Yes, I was developing feelings for George and maybe I do like him.. but I loved you.” She felt her eyes beginning to swell as her voice began to tremble. “I stuck out and fought for us, thinking you still wanted me. Thinking you wanted us to be together because of those random times you’d suddenly spend time with me. I was willing to throw away any possible feelings I could’ve had for someone else. I had doubts in your loyalty, but told myself I was crazy because you’d never do that to me.. and you did. The entire time, you were. You touched her and then touched me, Harry. You were with her.”

“I know.. Sarai, I’m so sorry. I really, really am.”

“How could you do that to me?”

“Sarai-“

“I don’t want to care anymore. I don’t want to see you two together and just feel so angry. I don’t want to love you anymore. I want to move on, I’m trying to move on.” A tear slipped down her cheek, “So I’m sorry if you think I hate you. But maybe I do, I need to hate you so I can just move on.”

He walked up behind her, “So hate me. Do what you have to. It’s my fault anyway.”

“George is such an amazing guy..” Sarai sighed, “I know he likes me. He’s willing to wait for me..” More tears began to race towards her chin. “I want to be able to like him back the way he likes me.. and I can’t do that until I get over you. I’m just so angry!” She groaned.

“So take out your anger. I’m right here. Do whatever you want. If this is the only way I can help then do it.” He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. She looked at him with tear stained cheeks.

“You broke me.”

“I know.”

She looked into his eyes, “You did this.”

“I know.”

She lifted her hands and pushed him back as hard as she could, “Fuck you!” She yelled as he stumbled back. She pushed him again, “You’re a cheater!” She began to sob, pushing him once again. “I hate you!” She slapped him over and over, yelling. “I hate you! I hate you! I-“ He grabbed her wrists and she dropped to the ground in tears. He went to the ground and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered repeatedly in his ear as she cried.

The door opened and Fred and George walked in. George ran to them, “What happened? What did you do?” He asked and Fred rushed over.

Harry sighed, “I let her take her anger out on me.”

They both looked at him. Sarai relaxed, taking harsh deep breaths and backing away from Harry. George grabbed her hand and Fred moved her hair out of her face.

“You okay?” George asked softly.

She looked at them, then back at Harry. “I feel a lot better..”

“So we don’t have to beat the chosen one up?” Fred asked.

Harry gulped and she wiped her tears away, smiling. “No.. No, he’s good.”

George sighed, “You sure?”

“Yes.. besides, he’s helping me fall in love with you.”

Their eyes widened and Harry looked down. They looked at him, confused.

“She’s still kinda drunk,” He shrugged.

George walked her back to her dorm. He waited until she changed and went into bed before leaving. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she fell into a deep sleep once her head hit her pillow. “I hope you do fall in love with me.. Good night, princess.” He whispered and walked out of the room.


End file.
